Cuidado con el sol
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Hades siempre ha odiado el sol, pero nadie sabe porque en realidad. Por ello planea una venganza contra sus tontos hermanos y sobrina por burlase de el.


**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, solo mi locura xD**

 **Cuidado con el sol**

Un par de años ya habían transcurrido de la batalla contra Hades, por lo que luego de un acuerdo final y uno que otro berrinche, la paz finalmente reinaba sobre la tierra. Todos los dioses recuperaron a sus guerreros sin problemas y luego de algún tiempo, nuevamente se llevaba a cabo una reunión rutinaria para que los tres dioses discutieran ciertos temas triviales.

Ese día, fue cuando comenzó todo.

Era pleno verano cerca del medio día; se suponía que esta vez se reunirían en el santuario de Athena, pero por alguna razón no había ni rastro del dios de inframundo.

La diosa virgen estaba algo preocupada, Zeus disfrutando la vista de las amazonas entrenar y Poseidón muy molesto e impaciente, quien se creía su hermano para hacerlos perder el tiempo?

_crees que le paso algo tío?-pregunto algo extrañada, el azabache solía ser muy puntual.

_No lo sé, pero si no es así, yo hare que le pase algo-gruño.

_No te preocupes Athena, en cualquier momento aparecerá…-comento el señor del Olimpo despreocupadamente.

Luego de casi tres horas de esperar, finalmente decidieron ir al inframundo, acompañados de Sorrento y Shion, para ver qué rayos pasaba, muy a pesar del señor de los rayos.

No tardaron casi nada para llegar a Giudecca, donde fueron recibidos por una inexpresiva Pandora, quien no parecía preocupada por su llegada a pesar de saber la razón.

_Pandora, sabes porque mi tío no vino a la reunión?

La pelinegra pareció pensar seriamente como se los diría sin arruinar la imagen de su amado hermano menor.

_El señor Hades estuvo…indispuesto…-comento incomoda.

_Indispuesto? Con que?! Si el muy vago no hace nada en todo el día!-se quejo el dios de los mares conociendo perfectamente (o eso creía) a su hermano mayor.

_a quien llamas vago sardina?!-escucharon una vos indignada que regresaba por los pasillos-que sabes tú de mis obligaciones?-inquirió ofendido como quien no recordaba haber faltado hoy.

_Pues no sé, quizás se que debías reunirte con nosotros en el santuario de Athena…-miro su reloj- HACE TRES MALDITAS HORAS!-grito intimidando un poco a las dos féminas presentes, mientras el hijo mayor de Cronos simplemente le ignoraba mientras se sentaba en su trono y sacaba un frasco de lo que parecía crema (para la piel) y la colocaba en sus manos.

_ah…si, sobre eso…-comenzó a hablar despreocupadamente-…no podía ir, el día era del asco…el calor es infernal…

_que mierda me importa que tengas calor!-gruño.

_...y eso que tiene que ver tío?-se animo a preguntar la favorita de Zeus sin captar aun el mensaje, en lo que cuando el ojiverde estuvo por responder, fue interrumpido por el señor de los océanos.

_Vamos Athena, no me digas no sabes que Hades detesta el sol-explico burlonamente-deberías verlo cuando sale, queda igual que una langosta…!

_No lo digas con ese tono…-se quejo ofendido.

_Aun así debiste mandar a alguien mas en tu lugar…-hablo el menor de los dioses olímpicos, ganándose una mirada hastiada.

_tu harías lo mismo si te quedaras todo el tiempo aquí abajo Zeus…! No me regañes, no tuve tiempo…!

_Si claro…gallina…-siguió burlándose en lo que sus acompañantes humanos controlaban sus risas principalmente por temor al señor de los muertos, a diferencia de sus dioses que no disimulaban su burla.

_Repite eso pescado de alcantarilla!

_Lo repetiré todo lo que quiera! Gallina! Gallina! Gallina! Le tiene miedo al sol, porque será rostizado al espiedo! –rio recibiendo en sus manos el frasco que su hermano mayor le lanzo preso de la ira-oh! Y miren…linda crema…muy masculina…-se burlo pasándosela a su hermano menor, antes de que el peli negro se la quitara de nuevo.

_Uhn…-la olfateo-manzanas? Enserio? Porque quieres oler a coctel de frutas hermano?

_Cállate Pikachu!-se la arrebato de golpe, su orgullo ya estaba siendo excesivamente mancillado.

_Ves Pokemon?-el joven cuerpo de Julián Solo arqueo una ceja.

_No es mi culpa, son los recuerdos del caballero de Athena-zanjo el asunto soltado bufidos. Maldito Andrómeda y recuerdos infantiles.

_Si claro…-murmuraron los otros dos-…aparte de niña, mocoso….

Y de no ser porque conocían de hacía siglos al dios, podían haber jurado que lo notaron sonrojarse mientras apretaba los dientes con furia con un tic en el ojo izquierdo, esta se las pagaban.

_Ustedes…-siseo siendo detenido por su sobrina, quien a pesar de disfrutar ese rato "divertido", no quería hacerlo enojar y perder la poca paz que gozaban.

_B-bueno tío, ya no importa…si era eso lo que te molestaba, podemos cambiar el lugar de reunión aquí abajo si quieres…-propuso al furibundo dios.

Este le miro aun más molesto, viendo la burla en sus ojos y estuvo a punto de mandar su acuerdo de paz al carajo cuando repentinamente recordó algo. Y como arte de magia, cualquier signo de enojo desapareció, mirándolos con una calma envidiable.

Y para qué negarlo, ambos visitantes encontraron sospechoso.

_Oh! No hace falte querida sobrina…-hablo con extraño cariño-es más, tengo una idea mejor, llevemos a cabo la reunión mañana mismo, pero…en Cabo Sunion…-propuso con una misteriosa sonrisa.

Tanto Athena como su padre y tío se miraron algo desconfiados, pero aceptaron. La idea de la diosa había sido principalmente para complacer a Hades, pero si él no quería, ya el se vería si es que terminaba rostizado.

Una vez que los despidió, su heraldo lo miro algo preocupada.

_Hades-sama…seguro que quiere….?-iba a alegar algo cuando los dedos de su señor le callaron mientras sonreía como quien planeaba una travesura.

_Shh…Pandora…necesito que llames a Apolo y Hestia…dile a los gemelos si no sabes cómo…-le pidió mientras tomaba su frasco de crema de nuevo, poniéndole un poco en su nariz, sonrojándola-…me deben algunos favores y…tengo un plan para callar a esos ineptos…

Oh si! Ese par de mocosos y sus ejércitos (que sin duda sabrían lo que paso y se burlarían) se los pagarían y con creces.

+++Al día siguiente/Cabo Sunion++++

Ya era nuevamente la hora acordaba, por lo que tanto los marines como los caballeros estaban presentes en aquel lugar junto a sus queridos dioses. Entre ellos no había más que chismes de todo tipo, mucho de ellos girando en torno al dios del inframundo y su disgusto hacia el astro sol, acompañado de burlas claro.

El calor era más que insoportable, por lo que nadie portaba su armadura o escama, dejando a la vista muchos torsos bien formados y tonificados bajo el sol ardiente.

Sin embargo, luego de un rato, el clima se les hacia algo incomodo. De hecho, incluso los dioses comenzaron pensar que Hades jamás aparecería con ese sol, por lo que cuando estuvieron a punto de regresarse de nuevo, se sorprendieron al ver aun relajado dios presentarse junto a sus jueces y heraldo, curiosamente frescos como lechugas.

_a donde van? Quedamos que aquí lo haríamos…-comento tranquilamente acercándose a ellos como si nada, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza.

_Etto…Hades, te sientes bien?-tanteo como quien no quiere la cosa el señor del Olimpo.

_Ya estuvo que las neuronas se le fritaron bajo el sol…-comento Pose, ganándose un chichón tamaño familiar para ser ignorado.

_Ignorando eso…comenzamos?-propuso con una perturbadoramente adorable sonrisa.

Luego de eso, a los otros dos dioses no les quedo más que continuar finalmente (no querían recibir castigo como al desafortunado Poseidón).

El resto de la reunión paso sin mayores demoras ni nada extraño. Cuando terminaron, todos regresaron a su "hogares" como si nada, aunque eso no dejaba de ser sospechoso.

Era raro que Hades estuviese de tan buen humor y más cuando salía el sol, pero restándole importancia al asunto, optaron por pensar que no era nada serio.

Al día siguiente no podían más que lamentarlo.

_ahhh! Que dolor…!-se quejaba el heredero de los Solo, retorciéndose en su mansión en lo que Sorrento trataba a duras penas traer medicinas para quemaduras tanto para su señor como para sí mismo. La fría ausencia de Isaac no ayudaba (andaba de vacaciones, pues)

Con Athena no era mejor.

Todo sus pobres caballeros que estuvieron presentes el día anterior no podían moverse o recostarse sin sufrir de un ardiente dolor en su piel, tan roja como un tomate. Hyoga y Camus se veían obligados a tratar de mantener el ambiente frio para sus camaradas para menguar un poco el malestar, en lo que Shun y Afrodita buscaban la manera de prepara alguna medicina para ello, sin mucho éxito.

_nhh…auch!...ah! auhs!-la diosa trataba de caminar por su santuario en busca de poder contactar a Apolo.

Y en cuanto a Zeus, seguía cumpliendo sus funciones, con cara de mapache claro y muy rojo que ninguna ninfa lo veía atractivo ahora.

_porque presiento…auh!...que Hades tiene algo que ver…auhh!-gruñía mientras su esposa trataba de colocarle algo para el dolor, claro vengándose un poco de sus infidelidades dándole uno que otro pellizco-s-si lo descubro..auh! Hera!

_No seas niña! Deja de quejarte!

Bueno, ya vería si lo descubría o no, cuando el dolor cesara.

+++Con Hades++++

Un muy feliz dios del inframundo disfrutaba de un delicioso y frio baño siendo relajado por las tersas manos de sus ninfas en compañía de su sobrino, quien recibía su pago por aquel pequeño favor que le hizo.

_ahh…de haber sabido que la recompensa seria así…ahhn….tío, te hubiera ayudado hace siglos a molestar a mi papa y hermana…-suspiraba el dios de la medicina más que relajado.

_si…lo que digas, solo recuerda…no digas nada…y las ninfas serán todas tuyas…-rio cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba del dulce aroma de las sales especiales que le pidió a Hestia y Apolo, que aparentemente servían para evitar quemaduras de cualquier tipo y estar fresco y con piel suave por semanas, perfecto para esos días de calor donde era palpable el daño a la capa de ozono (o cuando le pedía a cierto sobrino suyo acercar más el sol de lo usual). Para no levantar sospechas, hasta a sus espectros y heraldo les dio un poco.

_No diré nada de nada…lo juro..

Y con una sonrisa suave, el trato de silencio se sello. No era rencoroso ni nada, mucho menos luego de que firmara ese acuerdo de paz entre dioses. Pero a veces era bueno recordarle a sus "queridos hermanitos", sobrinita y tontos humanos que los servían, quien era el mayor y que debían respetarlo, aun si olía a manzanas y durazno durante el verano.

"jajaja…ahora, tontos, quien es la niña langostas, eh?"Pensó burlonamente.

No le temía al estúpido sol, pero no era tan tonto como para salir sin protección. Después de todo, era consciente de lo apuesto que era, y el descuidarse de esa forma, sería terrible para sus fans, no?

 **Notas finales: lo sé, es tonto y soso, pero no pude evitar imaginarlo xD que opinan? Algún comentario?**


End file.
